


Trust

by Izzu



Category: Engine Sentai Go-Onger, Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, Tokusatsu
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-31
Updated: 2011-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-08 04:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzu/pseuds/Izzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on ep 35. The fact that Sousuke reacted differently unnerved her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

It never bothered her much before, since the few times when she had in any instance  _met_  any one of the past sentai members; she did not have much to do aside of trying her best to convey to the past sentai members that they, the Gokaigers, were not any different than them who used to risk their lives to protect this earth. It was what she used to think and always believed, that she would always be the one who helped bridge that gap of understanding between the pirates and their past seniors.   
  
After all, being a diplomat was something she was used to be doing... as a princess. So even if now she was still not that much of a pirate, if there was something that she could do to help out; she would gladly do it. Because it should not be a surprise if any of the past sentai members did not really trust the Gokaigers. Considering the ability that all Gokaiger had was in using the powers of the past sentai to fight, a power that originally belonged to the past sentai. The power that was lost, because of that legendary last battle they once fought. Certainly, those people would be wary of them for possessing the powers that was once lost.   
  
She understood that, she knew to expect that. But perhaps, she had underestimated her own self in facing these kinds of situation. It was not that often after all for any of the past sentai members to directly come up to them and demanded return of their own Ranger keys. There was only that time with Miss Shiba... and also of the Goseigers.   
  
But somehow, that time when the Hurricanegers demanded to have their Ranger keys returned... a part of her was a little bit scared. Perhaps it was because of Gai's outburst towards Mister Yousuke. Even though it was understandable for Gai to react like that, she still felt shaken. It was a bit rash for her to offer the three keys to Mister Yousuke and his comrades, but she had wanted to save Marvelous and the others. Furthermore, she did not want Mister Yousuke and the others to think of them as robbers who takes away the powers of the past sentai as their own, like the pirates they seemed to be. Because even if they were pirates, their ways were not really that crude. And she had hoped that the gesture could somehow make amends as to their earlier rudeness, despite it was a bit unbecoming for her to be making these kinds of important decisions.   
  
Thankfully, things had worked out to everyone's best interest.   
  
Still, right now with Mister Sousuke... she was yet unsure as to how she could have helped. Marvelous and the others did not seemed to be interested to help the Engines, speaking out of turn now would not be proper. Yet despite of that, Mister Sousuke decided to help his friends without asking for their help... even without having his own power as Go-on Red. That... somehow unnerved her. She sensed the same presence in Sousuke as with Yousuke and the Hurricanegers, so the very fact that Sousuke did not demand for his Ranger key back...   
  
"Ahim... what's wrong?"   
  
"He didn't... ask for his Ranger key."   
  
Ahim sighed before turning towards Luka and the others. Suddenly her heart felt even more heavy. She bit her lips.   
  
"Marvelous..! Perhaps we should follow Mister Sousuke. I'm sure he needs our help."


End file.
